


Andraste's Flames

by helygen2017



Series: Through the Swirling Vortex to Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helygen2017/pseuds/helygen2017
Summary: The Inquisitor's gaze is caught up in the candle light. What does she see?





	Andraste's Flames

Evelyn sat in her usual spot in the tavern cradling her glass of wine and staring into the fire, the book she had brought with her resting forgotten on the table. Most of her companions were present as were several of the Chargers. Everyone was laughing, telling stories, and drinking. A game of Wicked Grace had begun between Varric, Bull, Dorian, and Blackwall. Cole sat watching the game, examining the discarded cards on the table when he looked over at her.

“An ancient courtyard of jet. They’ve built a pyre there. Can’t move, can’t run. Andraste burned, and so shall her Herald. She remembers that it hurt so much until the blade. But it hasn’t happened yet.”

“Andraste’s tits Kid, that’s the creepiest thing you’ve ever said,” Varric said, shuddering.

“What do you mean 'she remembers' but it hasn’t happened yet?” Bull asked, tracking Cole's gaze to Evelyn.

“Could it be some kind of premonition, perhaps?” asked Dorian, concerned. “A courtyard of jet sounds like Minrathous. Evelyn, love?” He reached out to stroke her arm to get her attention.

“Hey Frosty, what you thinking about?”

Evelyn starts, “What - sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What were you asking?”

“We were just wondering what you were so engrossed in over there, Frosty?”

“Nothing, I was just getting lost watching the flames.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little idea peculating in the back of my brain; the similarity of Andraste's fate with Joan of Arc, and by extension to our beloved Herald.


End file.
